P3: A Very Wonderful Life
by CipherPrinceofDreams
Summary: After dying from the final showdown, Minato Arisato returns to life in order to live peacefully, with his girlfriend, Mitsuru. His peace is shattered by the arrival of his rowdy cousin, Minako. Without anywhere else to go, Minato takes her in. But Minato's Clean-Cut personality will soon clash with Minako's Devil-May-Care attitude. What will happen when a tornado meets a volcano?
1. An Unexpected Guest

_Let me tell you a story of a boy who became a man._

_No, it's not a story about a little boy who eventually grew up, nor is it about how a youngster became older and declared himself as a man... _

_No, I'm here to tell you a story of a boy who became a man... by dying to become the Messiah._

_Minato Arisato, 17, was nothing more than an average highschool boy when he first became aware of his potential. Raised by his relatives, he met his first tragedy when he lost his parents in a car accident. His relatives, who were often busy and had little to no time for him, sent him off to boarding schools across the globe. Now, his path to glory would take him to Iwatodai City._

_Not long after stepping foot in the city's cobbled streets, he had already awoken to his powers, powers to unlock, utilize and control his mind and soul to create beings called 'Personas' and unknowingly signing a contract with Death himself, which gave him unlimited access to all known Arcanas. _

_Blissfully unaware of his limited time, he forged social bonds, and even romantic ones, as he fell in love with Mitsuru Kirijo. And forged onward as_ _he tried to conquer the Tower of Tartarus. With his destiny set, he fought Nyx, Mother of Shadows, and their prophets, Strega. He defeated them, with the help of his powers. The strain of the battle, though, took its toll on the young contract he signed promised him glory and salvation of the world. But that contract came with a price: His life._

_Though, strange things happened three days after his death. In the first day, it rained on the hill where Minato was buried. When it stopped raining, the people found out that the hill was blossoming with flowers, many of which weren't native to Japan._

_On the second day, there was complete darkness in the entire city. Scientists, meteorologists and astrologers were in confusion as nothing seemed wrong. The only illumination came from a single radiant light, which streamed down on_ _Minato's gravestone for the entire day, as a dove came forth from the Heavens and laid out an laurel branch as the day ended._

_On the third day, there was a great earthquake, which shook the foundations of the hill, rupturing it and shattering the tomb of Minato, who suddenly emerged from the salt and smoke, rubbed his eyes and walked out of his tomb._

_It wasn't long before the tales of Minato's miraculous recovery swept the nation. A young man, who suddenly sprang back to life, for yet unknown reasons. Scientist and medical experts were at a loss at how, or why. Some religious experts claim that this is work of the Divine, or possibly, that the boy, Minato Arisato, himself is in fact a reincarnation of the Messiah._

_But through all that fame, Minato never forgot the one girl he loved, Mitsuru Kirijo._

_Minato was relieved at this revelation: No matter how big of a splash you make in this world, wether you're rich, strong, famous or a young man who came back to life, eventually, after some time, nobody will remember you._

_That story is at least eight years old. So where_ is _he now? Nobody knows. Some say he later died from his old wounds. Some said he went off and sailed into another country. Some believe that Minato lives amongst us, living a life he literally died for. A life he deserves._

**_Eight years later_**...

A blue haired man heaved the last box upstairs. Since the morning, he had been hauling boxes and furniture up the condominium he shared with his girlfriend.

Taking a seat by his couch, he took a sip of water and sighed.

"What's with that sharp exhale, Minato?" A cool voice asked.

He turned around to see his girlfriend, Mitsuru, writing a report on her laptop.

"Working again, Mitsuru?" Minato smirked.

"Hm? Oh, no. I'm just checking my e-mail." She mused.

"Well, how about we fix the house first? This place is like a maze. I can't go to the bathroom without taking a wrong turn going to the kitchen." Minato suggested.

"That sounds good." Mitsuru nodded, "I'll give my interior designer an email regarding the matter..."

Minato looked around. He was absolutely certain he did not want to fix the house after hauling the boxes 21 floors up, "Go ahead. I'm beat." He said, slumping over the couch.

Mitsuru grunted.

"What?"

She raised an eyebrow, "You're in my spot." She said dangerously.

Minato jerked upwards, "Sorry!"

A buzz came from the door. Minato groaned and navigated himself around the maze of boxes and clicked the intercom, "Yes?"

"Minato-san," the doorman greeted, "Mr. Iori wishes to come up."

"Send him in. Thanks." Minato said.

"Who was that?" Said Mitsuru.

"Junpei," Minato replied, "Probably wants to borrow another video game again..."

A few seconds later, the door swung open, "Hey guys, I-" Junpei said cheerfully, "Whoa! Hey, where are you guys?"

"We're in here." Minato replied, "Just listen to the sound of Mitsuru typing!"

"Hey..." Mitsuru complained.

After a few minutes, Junpei emerged from the boxes, "Well, that was unexpected."

"Hey Junpei. What brings you here?" Minato said, motioning him to sit down.

"Nothing really. Just came here with a housewarming gift." Junpei said, revealing a cactus with a ribbon around it.

"Another cactus?" Minato said, dumbfound.

"Yeah! You don't like it?" Junpei said.

"Couldn't you have gotten us a bonsai or something? Why a cactus?" Minato said exasperatedly, "You gave us, like, five cactuses-"

"Cacti." Mitsuru corrected.

"Cacti. You gave us five cacti the other day ago!" Minato cried.

"Too late." Junpei said, ignoring Minato's protests as he placed his cactus along with the others.

"Oh come on! We could start a cactus juice company at this rate..." Minato muttered.

"Actually, I wouldn't recommend it. Most cactus juice contain hallucinogens, and most would actually dehydrate you and cause you to become delirious, I don't think it would sell well..." Mitsuru interjected.

Junpei cleared his throat, "... Anyway, Yukari and the others suggested that we all should go and have a little get together."

"Well, that sounds like a good idea. Haven't had one of those since Junpei ran amok back at the Mandragora..." Minato said

"Hey, hey!" Junpei cried, "I only had a bit on juice and some lemon schnapps..."

"You trashed the lobby and threatened to burn the place down! You got arrested that night, for crying out loud!" Minato cried, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Speculations and allegations," Junpei said as he got up and went to the door, "Anyway... Think about it. Give me a call, okay?" He said and walked out.

"What has gotten into that man?" Mitsuru breathed, "He seems excited for some reason."

"It must be something he ate." Minato decided.

Minato and Mitsuru then talked for a while before going out to arrange their things. Suddenly, their intercom sounded again.

Irritated, Minato headed to the intercom system, "What does Junpei want this time?!"

He clicked the intercom as it buzzed, "Yes?"

"Minato-san, there's a young woman waiting for you down at the lobby. She claims to be your cousin. Shall I send her in?"

"Young woman...?" Mitsuru's voice thundered dangerously, "Minato..."

"It's not like that!" Minato cried, "Uh, send her up."

"Very good, sir." The doorman said.

Minato began to think. Cousin? The only cousin he could recall (or actually cares/remembers him) was his cousin Minako, who lived far away with his Uncle and Aunt, his father's brother. He had been separated from her for nearly 10 years, but often would communicate from time to time, but it's unlikely she would be at his door, especially since they moved their home.

Buzz!

The bell sounded. He walked up to it and opened the door. It was a young, red haired woman, with moon pale skin, shockingly red irises, and flaming red hair kept under a beanie. Her earphones were red as well. She carried a large backpack, as if she was travelling.

Minato took some time to recognize her once-familiar face.

"Cousin Minato?" The woman spoke first, "It's me, Minako."

Minato just stared at her in amazement.

"Damn, that doorman must've given me the wrong floor..." She said, turning away, "Sorry, dude. Wrong room..."

Immediately, Minato noticed the young lady's accent and dialect. He could recognize that voice anywhere.

"No, wait!" Minato cried, "It's me! Cousin!"

His cousin head turned back in surprise, "Cousin?"

Minato ran and embraced her, "Minako! It's been years!"

"Hey, don't try to cop a feel!" Minako cried and returned the embrace with equal strength, "By the way, it's 10 years, you moron."

"How are you? Man, I forgot how pale you were. I thought you were a ghost or something."

She chuckled, "And your stomach's so big, I thought a pregnant lady opened the door for me."

"What are you saying?" Minato said in disbelief.

"Um, you're fat?" She said, wincing sarcastically.

"Noooo!" Minato laughed, "Oh, uh, how are Auntie and Uncle? Did they finally kick you out for still being a bum at your age?"

Minako's face darkened as she looked at the ground, "They... They died in a plane crash last week."

Minato suddenly stopped joking around, "Minako, I... I'm so sorry. I know that even if they weren't that very nice to you, they loved you still-"

Minako waved him off, "Save it."

Nodding, Minato didn't pry, "So, where are you staying?"

Minako shrugged, "No idea. My parent's weren't really all that rich, and I don't want to live back at Kansai anymore. Too much bad memories. So I sold the house."

"You... sold it? But why?" Minato said in surprise, "I bet your parent's are rolling in their graves for what you did."

Minako smirked, "So I could finally do something my parents always wanted me to do: buy my own place. But houses are expensive these days... You quite literally have to wait for someone to die in order to get an affordable house to open up."

"Indeed. Like looking for real estate in Tokyo." Mitsuru added, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Ah, Mitsuru!" Minato cried, "This is my cousin, Minako Arisato. Minako, this is my girlfriend, Mitsuru Kirijo, CEO of the Kirijo Group."

"Ah!" Mitsuru said with glee, holding our her hand, "Yes, you are Minako-san, of course. Again, I'm Mitsuru Kirijo, I've heard much about you-"

Minako dropped her bag and bear-hugged Mitsuru, who struggled for air.

"Hahaha! First thing you have to know about my cousin: she's a hugger." Minato laughed, "Her parents never hugged her."

"Hahahaha! Sorry! it's just that Minato hasn't had a girlfriend since he pooped his pants in the fifth grade."

"What?!" Minato cried in protest.

Minako released her, "Well, I probably heard much more from you. Your company _DID_ create my laptop, so I'm thankful that you made it very durable."

"Anyway, what's your present situation?" Minato inquired.

Minako shrugged, "I dunno. I'm probably gonna crash at my friend's place tonight."

"You sure? Where does your friend live?" Minato asked.

"She's in Tokyo. Assuming she would let me stay over. If not, it's gonna be another night at the park." Minako said nonchalantly.

"The park?!" Mitsuru and Minato cried in unison.

Minako held her arms up in defense, "Now, I know what you're thinking! The Park is actually a good place to sleep, if you don't mind squirrels crawling up your jacket..."

"You have got to be kidding." Minato sighed, "Look, how about you stay with Mitsuru and me until you get back on your feet."

"Really?" Minako raised an eyebrow, "Would it be okay with you, Mitsuru-san?"

She shrugged, "Of course. Why would you ask that? A Kirijo never turns down guests."

"Oh, well..." Minako said shyly, "You know... Couples like you probably do it all the time, am I right, am I right?" She said, winking, "Wouldn't want a peeping tom like me listening and watching, eh?"

Minato groaned deeply.

"Do... what?" Mitsuru said, still in confusion.

"You know, having se-" Minako began before Minato silenced her with a hand.

"Alright, that's enough from you." Minato laughed, "Come inside. It's a little messy, but I know you're used to clutter and chaos..."

"Hey, that's mean!" Minako cried, and entered the maze of what would be her new home... for now.

And so, marked the day Minako lived with her cousin and his girlfriend.

**_A/N: Finally got my writing back together. Please review if you liked the story, or if you think I should improve on this part or another._**

**_See you next episode!_**

**_-C_**


	2. Brunch!

The next morning...

Minato woke up early in the morning. Kissing Mitsuru's sleeping face, he yawned and went out. He sent out an email to his friends to meet up for lunch and catch up. He then went out.

To his surprise, Minako was sprawled all over his couch, wearing only a bra and boxer shorts as she snored noisily.

"Man, I forgot how loudly she snores..." Minato muttered, "She sounds like a bear hibernating in the winter... Glad we don't share rooms anymore..."

Feeling mischievous, Minato pinched Minako's nose.

"Ahhhh..." Minako groaned, "Ahhhh... AHHH!" She screamed, punching Minato in the face.

"Ow!" Minato hissed, dropping to the floor.

"Oh! Sorry!" Minako apologized profusely, "I thought someone was trying to molest me or something..."

"Yeah, it's my fault anyway..." Minato stood up, with a hand over his nose, "Bad joke."

"What's for breakfast?" Minako said after a big yawn, "My stomach's grumbling for some grub."

"Well, the stove's still in the boxes, so I really can't cook you anything... We have Froot Loops though."

"I know what I want." Minako said immediately, "I'll take some Froot Loops, fresh off the box, pronto."

"Well, before you do anything, for god's sake, put some clothes on." Minato said, averting his gaze.

"Hey!" Minako protested as she grabbed her shirt, "For your information, in some cultures, this is a compliment. This is how I sleep. Besides, I've probably seen you naked more times than Mitsuru has. Hahaha, you had such a tiny little chicken roll back then." Minako said, winking.

"W-well, my extracurricular activities are a secrets. And you better not have slept in the park wearing only that!" Minato cried, blushing.

"Of course I don't." Minako sniffed, as she poured out a box of Froot Loops.

"By the way, my 'chicken roll' has grown now that I'm older, I do hope you know that." Minato said as he passed the milk.

Minako shrugged, "It's not like it could've have gotten any smaller." She said with a know-it-all face as she poured out the milk and took a spoonful. She then grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Minato asked, "Is the cereal stale?"

"No, it's not that..." Minako said, clicking her tongue, "The milk tastes weird."

"Ah, that's lactose-free milk." Minato explained, "I'm lactose intolerant, you see."

Minako shrugged and kept shoveling Froot Loops into her mouth, "The sugariness of Froot Loops masks the bland taste."

A few minutes later, Mitsuru stepped out wearing her morning dress, "Good morning, Minato, Minako." She greeted.

"Hey babe." Minato replied.

"Oh, hey there, Mitsuru-san!" Minako greeted back, then offered her the box, "Have a bite?"

Mitsuru took a seat, "Yes, please."

Minako poured out a bowl for Mitsuru, "Thank you." Said Mitsuru as she turned the TV on.

"Gooooooooood morning, Japan!" The energetic news anchor cried out, "Yow! Hey, is it too early to be shouting? Hey, it's too late." He winked, "Today, stock prices in U.S. and Asian countries continue to go higher and higher, promising much more incentive to Japanese foreign stockholders, especially with corporate giant, The Kirijo Group. We now go live to Mariko-chan, with more on the story."

The screen then focused on a beautiful young woman wearing glasses, with short, dark hair.

"I'm standing here in front of the Kirijo Group's main building, where they were one of the many foreign investors who have bought large stocks abroad-"

Then, a guy with a ball-cap inched toward the screen on Mariko's left.

Minato immediately recognized him, "Holy crap, I don't believe it! It's Junpei! Junpei!"

"Who's Junpei?" Minako questioned.

Mitsuru sighed, "He's... well, he's... ah... he's a Junpei, I guess."

"-Ummm..." Mariko mumbled uncomfortably, noticing Junpei's invasive presence, and moved to the right, "With such high returns, many companies who have never invested in foreign stocks are lining up to buy shares in any foreign business they could find-" Junpei inched toward her again. She grunted and moved to the right, "-Reports from national analysts suggest that it's highly recommended to- Hey, piss off already, you jerk! Ever heard of personal space?!" Mariko hissed at Junpei.

"Hi Minato!" Junpei cried, waving his hand.

"Hi Junpei!" Minato cried back.

Mariko took off her shoe and threatened to smack Junpei in the head with it, and when he ran, continued with her report.

"Ohhh!" Minako said in revelation, "I get it now."

Mitsuru winked at her. We finished the cereal and bussed out.

"So, what can I do today?" Minako asked suddenly, while wiping the table, "I gotta earn my keep."

"It's fine." Mitsuru said, "You are our guest."

Minako pouted, "But I really want to help around. I don't want to be a burden."

"Well, for starters, why don't you clean up where you slept? It looked like a rabid wolverine got in and mauled our couch. It's a mess." Minato said.

"Minato!" Mitsuru chided.

"Oh, come on, there has to be something I can do?" Minako pleaded, "Anything?"

"Oh..." Minato thought for a while, "Well, an interior designer is coming in today. Help out with her if you can. Mitsuru and I are going somewhere today, and won't be back until later."

Minako groaned, "Alright. That seems like a cushy assignment, but I'll take it. I was kinda hoping something important, but alright."

"Agreed then?" Minato said, clapping his hands, "Good. Mitsuru, we're meeting the guys for brunch."

Mitsuru nodded, "Very well. That should give us plenty of time to waste while the interior designer works on this place."

The two got dressed and were about to go.

"Minako," Minato called. Minako grunted and rose from the couch.

"What?" She said.

Minato pulled out his wallet, "Here's some money... Don't spend it on booze. It's your lunch money."

"I DO have money of my own, you know..." Minako said proudly, but snatched up the yen notes, "But sure. I wouldn't want to be rude, now do I?"

Minato sighed, and turned around.

"Heh... Chump..." Minako sniggered quietly.

"What was that?" Minato said, as he didn't hear what she said.

"Oh, nothing..." Minako winked.

Shaking his head, Minato and Mitsuru went out of their home and went to the restaurant, where they reserved one of the rooms for the occasion.

Akihiko, Junpei and his wife, Chidori were already inside, chatting.

"... And then, I walked right up to them, and said, 'looks like there's been an accident... Good thing the police are here."

Junpei's eyes widen, "Oh, man you did NOT just say that! Did you write it down beforehand, or something?"

"Oh, yeah..." Akihiko pulled out a piece of paper, "Here's one, 'When you go to jail, tell them Aki sent you' and 'you should change your name to Tri-again Triad'."

"The last one doesn't sound so- Hey, guy!" Junpei cried, suddenly noticing us, "Hey, hey! It's Richie Rich and her consort, Minato!"

"Haha, very funny, Junpei. I saw your face on TV this morning. It won't be a good morning..." Minato laughed mirthlessly, "Hey, Senpai."

"Yow." Akihiko greeted, "Hey Mitsuru."

"Akihiko." Mitsuru nodded and took a seat beside Minato.

"Everything working well at the Police force?" Minato asked.

Akihiko scrunched up his face, "Well... It's technically the Police 'Service' now, since 'force' is too aggressive. Hey, we aren't even allowed to use the word 'manpower' since they think it's sexist or something..."

"Heh, women, right?" Junpei elbowed me, and readied for a high-five.

Minato kept quiet.

Chidori glared at Junpei, "No dinner for you."

"Oh, come on!" Junpei cried.

Then, Yukari and Fuuka entered the room, "Hey guys! How's it going?" Yukari cried jovially.

"Hey, hey!" Junpei greeted, "It's the Pink Argus and her partner, Gears!"

"Junpei!" Chidori chided.

"It's okay." Yukari brushed it off, "Junpei was just making a remark about my role." Yukari said cheerily.

Junpei looked at her weirdly, "Who are you, and what have you done to Yukari?"

Fuuka giggled, "Yukari-chan is just excited at the prospect of having another role. Several directors called her this morning..."

"Well, I didn't really put that much thought into it..." She muttered, "It was a one-time gig... Now I'm famous! I make a cameo in this one series." She squealed.

"Well, once we're all settled, we can watch it at our place." Mitsuru suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Minato said, "Hey, let's order now!"

They called the waiter. After placing their orders, they chatted with one another, just like old times.

"So, Minato, how's the Wine Shops?" Junpei inquired.

"Well, same old. We got a local supplier, Mr. Konishi of Konishi Liquors..." Minato mused, "Arisato Imports is steadily growing, with the Kirijo Group's help." He winks at Mitsuru.

She laughed, "Well, all we funded was the money. Minato here did most of the work..."

"Thanks." Minato winked, "Hey, Akihiko-san, I heard you busted a human trafficking ring run by the Yakuza."

"Oh, yeah..." Akihiko remembered, "The Chief said that if I keep it up she might promote me to Detective. Couldn't have done it without Koromaru though.

"Junpei?" Yukari said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, other than my real estate gig, I'm balancing myself from being a full time lover-" he kisses Chidori on her brow, "-and a full time gigolo."

Chidori blushed and slapped him on his behind.

"Fuuka, on the other hand," Mitsuru began, "Works in the Kirijo Group's IT department and is also the Head of Research Development. Yukari-"

"I wait tables, for now..." Yukari winked, "Just wait guys. My face will be everywhere soon."

Minato held her hand, "We believe in you."

"So, what's up over at your place?" Junpei asked.

"Well, Minato's cousin is staying over," Mitsuru said, "If you guys aren't busy, we'll introduce you tomorrow,"

"Well, sounds good to me." Akihiko said, and the others agreed.

After lunch, the couple walked back to their condo, half drunk.

"Y-You know, high school was the best time of my life." Minato said.

"Please, we have been speaking of this for hours now!" Mitsuru cried, opening the door. When they did, they were shocked.

The place looked absolutely refurbished. The boxes were gone, and so were the old useless junk. Minako did a great job with designing.

"Where's the interior designer?"

"Oh, I let her go ahead." She said, "She was too slow so I told her to take the day off. Are you unhappy with what I did to the place?"

"It looks very ho,ey, at least." Mitsuru said, "I truly appreciate your efforts really."

Minako's eyes brightened, "Well, it's nothing I couldn't do,"

"Thanks Minako," Minato winked, "Tomorrow, we'll take you out to meet our friends. But today, we're too damn tired..."

The two then slumped off in slumber.

**A/N: Heh guys. Sorry for the hasty ending. I'm sleepy today lol.**

**Anyway, please review! I love and miss you guys!**

**Update! I fixed it. Sorry, I use an IPad, so the format's gone to shit. Sorry for the inconvienience!**


	3. Arisato Imports

P3: AVWL 3

Minato opened his eyes. His searing headache clouded his vision. Taking note of his hangover, he decided to have some coffee and a cold shower.

He got up, and covered the sleeping Mitsuru with a blanket as he went out. Seeing Minako's desolation of the couch, he sighed and took a packet of coffee, he mixed it with hot water and allowed it to sit while he would take a shower.

He entered the bathroom, and took off all his clothes and saw someone inside. Assuming it was Mitsuru (since he had just seen Minako sleeping in the couch), he went in and embraced her from behind.

"Hey, baby-" he purred.

"Eeeeeeek!" A startled voice shrieked, "What the hell?!" It was Minako!

"JesusfuckingChrist!" Minato cried in shock, stepped back and slipped on the floor.

"Minato! Good lord, I never knew you were into incest... What, can't a girl take an early morning shower in peace?" She snarled, "Peeping tom..." She muttered.

Minato continued to stare in disbelief.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She winked, barely trying to hide her nudity, as she continued shampooing her hair.

Minato finally averted his gaze, and went out. His hands were shaking uncontrollably as he drank his coffee. He was about to go through his fifth, when Minako went out, fully clothed and brushing her teeth.

"Hmph! Sicko." She puffed haughtily.

"I'm so sorry!" He cried, "I didn't know!"

"Nah, it's fine, I'm just playing..." Minako winked, "Your morning wood caught me by surprise though..."

"Ack!" Minato cried in shock.

"Just kidding, cousin!" She laughed, "As if we didn't do this when we were kids... We always walked into each other."

Minato shook his head, "It's different now, Cousin. It's a bit more awkward now..."

"I suppose..." Minako winked.

"Do you take your tea dark or creamy-" Minato said before sarcastically saying, "Ooops. Sorry, my bad."

Minako looked sourly at him.

"I wasn't referring to the fact that you lack pigmentation or that you're possibly an albino-"

"Hey!"

"I mean, really, you're like a jar of mayonnaise, with goggly eyes and ketchup hair."

"I could say the same for you, peeping-tom." Minako winked.

"Come on, let's not bring that up..." Minato pleaded.

"Watch yourself." Minako winked, "Hey, by the way, tell me about your friends." Minako said as she sat down and poured out a box of Froot Loops.

"Well, where to begin?" Minato mused, "I met Junpei Iori at my first day in High School. He was my comically mismatched sidekick that all new students had to have, apparently... Anyway, he's goofy, somewhat foolish and sometimes makes inappropriate jokes... He's a good friend though, and has been through a lot with me."

"Uh huh. I saw him yesterday on the news. He's pretty wack. Who else? I saw a girl with teal hair, with a guy with silver hair, with a dog in one of the pictures." Minako said.

"Fuuka Yamagishi. She's a genius inventor, but a quiet girl, who was bullied a lot back in high school. Once, she was locked inside the gym for an entire night..." Minato said.

"Well, I wished we were classmates. I would've been friends with her." Minako said, with a fierce flame in her eye, "We could've made some kind of robot army and conquered the world."

Minato rolled his eyes, "She's good with technology, but a bad cook. I wouldn't wish her cooking on my worst enemy... Anyway, that silver haired guy is Sergent Akihiko Sanada, of the Iwatodai Police Force, my Senpai in High School. He was close friends with Mitsuru. I'd often mistake them for a couple back then."

Minako tilted her head, "You weren't with Mitsuru back then?"

"No." Minato said, shaking his head, "Back then, I was going steady with Yukari Takeba, my classmate-"

"No way!" Minako cried, her eyes shining, "You don't mean THE Yukari Takeba, the one who portrayed Pink Argus on Featherman X Reloaded and Featherman Forces Unite!?"

"Yep. Didn't you see any of our pictures?" Minato laughed, "There's an entire wall dedicated to pictures!"

"I did, but I always thought it was just an autographed photo. Man! Who would have thought my cousin knew a celebrity! But did you really date her?" Minako questioned.

"Oh, yeah, I've dated Yukari for a while back at highschool, before I eventually dated Mitsuru." Minato reminisced.

"What was it like, dating her?" Minako swooned.

Minato thought for a while, "Ehhhhh... Let's put it this way: I would rather have a baby through my penis than to date her again."

"Yikes. Kinda harsh, don't you think?" Minako winced.

"Eh, that was a long time ago." Minato winked, "I was a kid then. Young and foolish."

"What was a long time ago?" Mitsuru said suddenly, wearing her corporate attire.

"Ah, Mitsuru!" Minato smiled, "I was just telling Minako about the guys."

"Well, that's good. Why don't you take her out to see the Imports building?" She suggested, "Then you could give her a tour."

"Can I?" Minako said with pleading eyes.

"Oh, all right." Minato said with a sigh, "The cheapest wine there costs 1,000¥ each."

"I assume you'll give me a discount?"

"Yeah. For you, it's 2,000¥." Minato joked. Minako punched him as they got ready. After which, they went ahead to the parking lot.

Minato revved up his car.

"Nice car." Minako complimented.

"Thanks." Minato said, somewhat proud.

"What, does it run 40 miles by the gallon?" Minako laughed. Minato sighed and continued driving toward the Imports Building, which was a few blocks away. Minako stared at the building.

"Man, it looks bigger than that school, Geko something, I passed by on the way here." Minako said.

"What, were you expecting a shady liquor shop?" Minato said sarcastically.

Minako shrugged, "Sorta. Knowing the Arisato's alcoholism. Did you know my parents 'made' me at a backalley wine shop?"

"Explains why you're...well, you." Minato said, "Your mom drank too much while she was pregnant with you."

"That isn't true! She also took pills." Minako sighed, "And besides, that's just an old wives tale. She took a lot of pills, and smoked like a chimney. Especially when she was drunk as hell. And I turned out normal!"

"That's what you think..." Minato snarked.

After parking, they entered through the shipping bay. Minako was in awe, mouth agape.

"Damn, there's probably enough booze here to get everyone in Russia drunk!" Minako cried, "Can I have some?"

"Absolutely not." Minato said sternly, "These shipments are packaged and shipped directly to liquor shops across Japan, and internationally. Can't lose a single bottle, or else this operation is screwed. Besides, it's too early."

"Hmmm..." Minako said sullenly.

Minato grabbed a sampler bottle and poured Minako some.

"No thanks, Couz..." Minako sniffled.

"Nothing wrong with a free sample..." Minato winked.

"You know, from my experience, the word 'free' usually comes with a dick up your ass..." Minako said sourly.

Minato sighed, "Minako, I'm your cousin. What in this world would compel you to think that I'd try to get you drunk and put a dick up your ass...?"

"Aha, but you were thinking about it, weren't you?!" Minako accused, as she took a sip, "It's actually quite good... The wine, I mean!"

"Oh boy..." Minato sighed, and continued along the halls. They turned around a few marketing offices, and conveyor belts as Minato gave Minako an oral tour of the place.

He stopped by an empty office, with boxes outside, labelled 'Lee'. By the doorside, was a man with blonde hair with a scruffy beard, texting absentmindedly.

"This, Minako, is Lee, our Marketing Director." Minato introduced, "His job is to oversee how our products are being marketed globally."

Lee peered behind his phone, "Oh, hey boss. Is this a new intern? I'd be glad to show her around..." He said lecherously.

"You wish!" Minako snorted.

"Lee, this is my cousin, Minako."

"Cousin?" Lee mused, "Well, good to meet you then. As you can see, I have yet to fix my new office, as my stuff isn't here yet-"

"YOUR office...?" An incredulous voice boomed, "From what I heard, it's my office too." A Redheaded guy said.

"It was my Office before you brown-nosed your way into it." Lee said as the two began to argue.

"Hey, who's that ginger?" Minako whispered.

"Quan, our head of customer relations." Minato explained, "Those two always argue. Quan gives the people what they want, while Lee gives people what they THINK they want."

"Eh, why put them both in the same office?" Minako said nervously.

Minato shrugged, "It's always fun watching them argue." He said as he continued walking. He led Minako upstairs, into an impressive office, with glass sides, which oversaw the entire Operation.

"Damn, look at this office!" Minako said in wonder.

"Yeah, pretty awesome, eh? Arisato Imports is the lick! I'm putting up a classic bar over there..." Minato points near the door, "And over by the center of the room, I'm thinking about putting up a shark tank."

"It's pretty cool, Couz." Minako said, admiring the glass walls, "Your office looks like a freaking ice cube. How'd you get enough cash to pay for this?"

"I got Carte Blanche, and a big ass raise from the Kirijo Group to renovate this old dump." Minato said proudly, "Before I came here, this place was an old refinery. Now, it's the center of one of THE largest wine distribution centers in Asia!"

"I guess it does help if you're screwing the CEO of the Kirijo Group..." Minako muttered.

"I know, right?" Minato winked, "Man, look at this place! It looks like shit Iron Man would have!"

"Uh-huh!" Minako said, then her stomach grumbled, "So, will we go eat lunch?"

Minato sighed, and grabbed his car keys. They then drove to the Hungry Samurai restaurant, right beside the Drunken Ninja bar.

They both took a seat, as a familiar face came to take their orders.

"Hey good-looking." Yukari said, winking at Minato.

"Hey yourself, Yukari." Minato winked, "How's business going?"

"Going slow. I'm auditioning for a role in this drama series 'Ghosto!' which is about a ghost king-fu master, and his niece-apprentice."

"You better land that role. Junpei's been dying to see that show." Minato said absentmindedly, "And-"

"Goddammit, Yukari-Fucking-Takeba!" Minako screamed suddenly, causing everyone to jolt in surprise.

"Hey, stop that!" The manager cried.

"Who's your friend?" Yukari asked, as she took her pen.

"Well, this is my cousin, Minako-" Minato introduced.

"Nice to meet you-" Yukari began, but Minako immediately stood up and fawned over Yukari.

"Oh man, of all the people I could meet in this fakey restaurant, it's Yukari-Fucking-Takeba! I know that ain't your middle name. I'm just so excited!"

"Take that back!" The restaurant owner cried.

"I can't believe a great actress, such as yourself is working in a run-down dump like this place-"

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" The owner of the restaurant protested.

"I know you hear this everyday, but I'm your biggest Stan... I mean fan! I... I watched all of your movies and even your theatrical roles. I think you're one of the most beautiful women in the world, and I wish we would be best of friends." Minako said, gushing with glee.

"Oh, uh... I'm flattered." Yukari blushed, "Lucky me! So, what will it be?"

"Well, I'll take the ramen and sushi rolls. Minako will eat anything. Like, literally anything. She'll eat a tire if you put it in her face..."

"My cousin's just joking!" Minako laughed nervously, "But, yeah, I'll go with what you want."

"... Alright." Yukari said, writing the order and returned to the kitchen.

Later, the food arrived. As expected, Minako ate everything on the plate, in a wild manner, much to Minato's chagrin.

Yukari would often steal away to talk to us, but left when the owner would look their way. After a while, and a tearful goodbye from Minako, they left Yukari and went home.

A/N: Sorry for the late upload. Been busy. As always, favortie the story if you like it, follow the story if you want to see more, and if you appreciate my stories, review! Thanks!


End file.
